


dreams of eidola

by sigma (riecior)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 00:52:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riecior/pseuds/sigma
Summary: a collection of drabbles across various aus and pairings.(each chapter tagged individually)





	1. 2park / end of the world au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags/tw** : end of the world/apocalypse themes, mentions of death, just kinda sad stuff all around

“Hey.”

JIhoon sneaks a smile over at his friend with the tensed up shoulders. Part of him wants to reach over to pat his back teasingly, but he can empathize just this once.

A quick look downwards draws a nervous laugh out of him. The chasm is deep, seemingly bottomless. The glowstick they had dropped into it earlier was long gone, no sign of even a speck of light down below. The two of them had theorized over the nature of the fissure: an earthquake? They hadn’t felt any tremors, though. It was as if they had just **woken** **up** to the world crumbling around them—just **literally** , this time around. 

Their metaphorical world already laid in pieces, ripped to shreds and incinerated on the pyres of the deceased. Jihoon would give  **anything** to not know the smell of burnt corpses.

Woojin finally reacts to his voice, turning to him with panic in his eyes, tongue darting out to wet his dry lips. “Is this the only way—?”

Jihoon can’t help but spare a pitiful laugh, devoid of any real emotion. He doesn’t feel like answering.

Woojin turns back to stare at the chasm, fists clenched at his sides. They both know the answer anyways. There’s nothing left in this world for them. They’ve already buried their friends and family—to ask them to stay any longer was simply cruel.

“Hah,” Jihoon breathes out, squatting down near the edge. “I thought I would be more scared.”

“Yeah. I guess we’ve been through a lot,” Woojin doesn’t move. Maybe something would come to him if he thought hard or long enough. Some other way to…

What did he even want anymore?

He’s snapped out of his thoughts when Jihoon bursts out into laughter. Woojin wonders if he had finally lost it.

“It’s just funny, you know?” Jihoon doesn’t turn back to look at him.

“What is?”

“That  **we’re** the ones who survived.”

Woojin doesn’t respond.

“After I...we both risked our lives to keep everyone safe—we’re the only ones left.”

“Jihoon…”

Jihoon finally faces him, and Woojin’s heart clenches. He’s crying. 

“I should’ve died instead of Seongwu-hyung—”

Park Jihoon is crying.

“I could’ve saved Daehwi’s life—”

“Shut up…” Woojin’s voice comes out as a harsh sob, his frame trembling. “Just shut up.”

Jihoon doesn’t find the will to respond—instead, letting out a guttural scream into his hands. It’s too much. It’s all just  **too fucking much** .

And as if to mock him, the chasm echoes it right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was just **sad** while writing this but hey! this collection of drabbles is just something for me to do since i'll probably not write any more full fics :( 
> 
> find me on twitter at [@sailorjihoons](https://twitter.com/sailorjihoons)


	2. onghwang / superpowers au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags/tw** : blood, a little bit of violence

_ This is weird _ , Seongwu thinks to himself.  _ Very, very weird _ .

With his uninjured hand, he wipes off the trickle of blood trailing down the side of his mouth, the taste of iron making his stomach turn. What a shame he couldn’t control blood, huh? It’s never as easy as in those comic books.

“You’re funny, you know that?” he calls out to the mysterious stranger with a bitter smile on his lips. “Picking on a weakling like me.” 

He’s stood knee deep in a crystal clear pool, droplets of water trailing down his arm as he flicks his fingers, drawing a small waterspout up in preparation for his next move. “I don’t even know how to fight.” His words contradict the way the water starts freezing over. “What could you  **possibly** want from me.” 

Breaking off the freshly-formed icicle from its source, he takes a long shot and hurls it at the stranger, posture all but perfect. He didn’t expect it to hit—none of his attacks have been hitting—but the more he sees the man dodge them, the more chances he has to figure out his power.

He watches as the icicle goes hurtling towards the man, but as expected, it stops in mid-air once again. With his body frozen in place, he’s unable to move as he watches the man pick it out of the air and toss in back into the water. He has half a mind to joke about his hard work going to waste, but even if he the situation allowed for it, it didn’t seem like the right time or place (not that he ever cared).   

The man approaches and Seongwu feels a nervousness in his gut. A flash of metal appears in his hand as he disappears behind him, as expected, but what catches him off-guard was the sudden breath down his neck and then a knife pressed to his jugular.

“Stop messing around,” the man deadpans, digging the metal in further. “I know your little water tricks can’t do anything if your neck is cut open.”

Seongwu’s heart races and he can feel his pulse against the cold of the knife, but he manages to force out a smile. Seems like he’s allowed to talk now. “At least tell me your name before you end my life, hm?” His breathing is ragged and it’s painfully audible through his words. 

“I’m not here to kill you,” the man lowers his voice, leaning in ever so closely. “And my name is Minhyun.”

“Well, Minhyun,” Seongwu chuckles as the water beneath them starts swirling slowly. “What  **are** you here for, then?”

“I need your help.”

Seongwu raises his eyebrows. “Pardon?”

Minhyun sighs and shakes his head. “I said I needed your help…”

“You’re  **really** asking for my help while holding a knife to my throat?”

“Yep.”

“I guess I don’t have a choice, huh?”

“Nope.”

Seongwu bites down on his lower lip, contemplating his choices. He could try to fight again, use the terrain to his advantage, maybe shove some water down this asshole’s throat—but Minhyun would just use whatever power he had to avoid everything again. Talk about an unfair fight.

“Fine,” Seongwu replies curtly, watching in defeat as the water beneath him settles down. He feels sorry for it somehow, sorry for himself. “ **Fine** .”

“You don’t have to be so bitter over it,” Minhyun releases his hold on Seongwu with smile almost smug enough to make him reconsider his choice. “You’ll just have to pay your dues.”

Seongwu lets out a scoff, rubbing at the red mark Minhyun had left on his neck. “My dues— that’s fucking rich.”

“If only you were.”

A chill runs through his body, but he manages to keep his facade up. “Low blow.”

Minhyun doesn’t respond, instead, simply giving Seongwu one of those smiles he hates so much. 

This  **partnership** was going to be hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> originally posted on twitter, prompted by @btajhs.
> 
> find me at [@sailorjihoons](https://twitter.com/sailorjihoons)


	3. ongcham / love at first sight au

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **tags/tw** : ooc woojin because i suck

It starts with a smile, a passing glance down the snow-covered streets littered with specks of green. Fake leaves, Seongwu notes, stepping over the fallen pot with a hop and a step. He lands in front of the shop attendant and his lips part to mumble an apology. A shove takes him off-guard, though, as the boy pushes past him to retrieve the scattered leaves in the snow. Seongwu blinks curiously as he notices his lack of gloves, thinking to offer a hand, but the owner stops him just before he taps the boy on the shoulder.

“I’m sorry for his behaviour,” the elderly woman’s breath comes out in a sigh, her eyes clouded behind thick glasses. 

Seongwu shakes his head politely, a charming smile plastered on even through frozen muscles. “It’s fine.” 

His attention is drawn back to the boy as he stands back up with a dusting of snow on his chocolate-brown hair. Seongwu finally gets a proper look at him and, just for a moment, he swears he hears ocean waves.

A sun-kissed boy that belonged on tropical beaches, summer countries where sunlight bounces off glowing skin. Eyes burning with passion and distaste for the world, not unlike a younger Seongwu back when he still chased after his dreams—something genuine, something admirable. It’s weird how Seongwu suddenly feels a need to travel across the world with this stranger, to dance under the night sky with him, to press soft kisses against those ears flushed red with embarrassment. Was it too early to get down on one knee?

“Hey,” Seongwu’s body moves before his brain can catch up. “What’s your name?”

The boy looks up with a frown on his still oh-so ethereal features. He looks from the woman, back to Seongwu, lost. 

The woman chuckles and nods at him before retreating back into the shop, carrying a part of the summer away with her. They must be related.

Seongwu swallows in nervousness. His common sense finally returns and he wonders if he had come off creepy. The romantic in him wants to sweep the stranger off his feet, but the awkward part of him stands in the way. 

He starts coming up with an apology, some way to right the tension that had settled on them without him noticing, but the boy speaks up first.

“You first.”

As if it was possible to fall even more in love. Seongwu wants to hear more of his voice.

“I’m Seongwu. From the city down south.”

The boy thinks for a bit. “What are you doing here?” 

“Business trip,” Seongwu chuckles sheepishly, puffs of steam escaping his lips. “I’m here for a couple of weeks.”

Then silence falls. Seongwu can hear wind rustling the last of the dried leaves, carrying them off somewhere far away. There’s an engine of a car rumbling a few lots down, but it dies before the boy finally speaks up again.

“What do you want my name for, then?” There’s a tone of suspicion in his voice, but Seongwu swears he hears a bit of interest along with it.

“Well, I —”

“Are you...hitting on me?” 

Oh my god. His snaggletooth.

Seongwu’s heart just about stops when the boy lets a teasing grin slip. His breath catches in his throat and he’s rendered speechless. The boy laughs at his reaction.

“I’m just kidding. Sorry,” he puffs warm air onto his hands. “The people here aren’t the nicest, so I have to be on guard,” he pauses, looking past Seongwu and down the street. “You shouldn’t stay here past evening.”

“Ah, sure. Okay,” Seongwu finally finds his words. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. My name’s Woojin.” 

He seems to spot something. 

“You should come in for tea,” his voice shakes just a little, and he grabs onto Seongwu’s hand, dragging him into the shop before he can protest. 

Not that he would’ve, anyway.

“Okay, Woojin,” Seongwu doesn’t realize the dumb smile he has on his face. “Nice to meet you.”

Woojin snorts at his airheaded tone, but smiles back anyways. 

“Nice to meet you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk??? what's going on with woojin here but i hope he wasn't too weird lmao
> 
> find me at [@sailorjihoons](https://twitter.com/sailorjihoons)


End file.
